1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a self-service terminal (ST) with a camera for detecting manipulation attempts and for avoiding false alarms. In particular, the invention concerns a self-service terminal configured as a cash dispenser or automated teller machine (ATM).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of self-service terminals, in particular ATMs, often criminal activity is carried out in the form of manipulations intended to extract sensitive data, in particular PINs (Personal Identification Numbers) and/or card numbers of users of the self-service terminal. In particular, manipulation attempts are known in which so-called skimming devices, such as for example keyboard overlays and similar, are illegally installed in the operating area or control region. Such keyboard overlays frequently have their own power supply and a processor, memory and operating program, so that an unwitting user is defrauded when entering his PIN or when inserting his bank card. The extracted data are then transmitted to a remote receiver via a transmitter integrated into the keyboard overlay, or are stored in the data memory present in the keyboard overlay. Many of the skimming devices found today are very difficult to distinguish with the human eye from original control elements (keyboard, card reader etc.).
To thwart such manipulation attempts, often monitoring systems are used with one or more cameras mounted in the area around the self-service terminal, which cover the entire control panel and frequently also the area where the user is standing. Such a solution is described for example in DE 201 02 477 U1. Using the camera monitoring there, both the control console itself and the area where the user stands in front of it can be monitored. To determine whether a person is present in this area, a further sensor is provided.
GB 2 351 585 A1 describes the self-service terminal formed as an ATM with a camera which is mounted above the screen and covers at least part of the control panel. The camera is oriented so that it covers the keyboard of the ATM. Consequently a self-service terminal is known which has a control panel and control elements arranged therein, wherein a camera for detecting manipulation attempts is mounted in a housing portion surrounding the control panel of the self-service terminal.
WO 2007/093977 A1 discloses a self-service terminal with a camera arrangement which is equipped with several cameras for monitoring the self-service terminal. To detect manipulation attempts on the self-service terminal which e.g. is an ATM, several cameras are mounted in the vicinity of the control panel of the ATM. One camera for example covers the card slot and a second camera the cash dispenser opening. A further camera is oriented onto the user of the ATM.
DE 203 18 489 U1 describes an ATM with a monitoring device which has two cameras (image recording elements 21 and 22 in FIG. 2). The one camera is oriented onto the user; the second camera is oriented onto the area of the cash dispenser opening or compartment.
WO 2005/109315 A1 describes an ATM with security system having a camera which is mounted outside the ATM and which covers the operating area of the ATM (ATM interface 22 in FIG. 1).
Alarm systems which work optically are furthermore known from DE 10 2008 012 231.9, DE 10 2008 039 689.3, DE 10 2008 039 688.5, DE 10 2009 018 322.1, DE 10 2009 018 319.1, DE 10 2009 018 320.5, DE 10 2010 036 350.2, DE 10 2010 036 961.6, DE 10 2010 060 624.3, DE 10 2011 001 541.8.
The problem however arises of false alarms which are triggered by the protection mechanisms.
The object of the invention is to reduce the probability of false alarms in the automatic monitoring of security-critical devices.